


L'horizon des possibles

by flanellepilou



Series: Miscellanes [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flanellepilou/pseuds/flanellepilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien fou celui qui croit pouvoir être maître de ses choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'horizon des possibles

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté "31 jours"  
> Thème : 22 décembre - dimension

La fissure dimensionnelle s'ouvrit sur l'azur étincelant d'un matin d'été. Une brise encore fraîche dévalait de la cime des montagnes pour rouler sur les pentes herbues des pâturages, courbant d'un mouvement sensuel et ondoyant les tiges souples. Kanon prit une profonde inspiration. La douceur de l'air était pour lui la plus précieuse des bénédictions, un luxe auquel il lui était si rarement permis de goûter, lui dont la vie se réduisait aux frontières ténébreuses et solitaires des fondations du temple des Gémeaux.

Il s'abreuva de lumière et de chaleur, bras écartés et yeux grands ouverts, malgré l'éclatante beauté des lieux qui persistait à vouloir l'aveugler. Il lui sembla qu'enfin ses vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux se dépouillaient de l'atmosphère viciée de la troisième Maison, accrochée à sa personne comme le linceul d'un mort.

Il avait dû prendre son mal en patience avant d'utiliser son pouvoir durement acquis, sans craindre d'être surpris par un indésirable témoin. Miette après miette, l'arcane avait été dérobé à l'apprentissage de son frère et aux enseignements de leur maître. Ce dernier n'avait jamais considéré comme nécessité le devoir de dispenser ses leçons au second jumeau, de toute manière condamné à la solitude de l'enfermement et un anonymat forcé. Le chevalier se montrerait sans nul doute furieux s'il venait à apprendre l'étendue réelle des capacités du cadet. Quant à Saga…

Son frère chéri avait longtemps été son unique ami et confident. Ils avaient partagé leurs plus intimes secrets dans l'alcôve protégée de leur chambre et éprouvé les limites de leurs corps et de leurs puissances respectives dans les salles secrètes de la Maison des Gémeaux. Ils avaient été l'entièreté de l'univers l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ces derniers mois. L'ultime palier de son initiation approchait à pas inéluctables, et Saga s'éloignait peu à peu de Kanon, écrasé sous le poids des responsabilités à venir et des exigences toujours plus grandes du maître. Enveloppé dans un voile de ressentiments, Kanon pouvait affirmer sans peine que les deux seules personnes à connaître son existence ignoraient qu'il frôlait la maîtrise quasi parfaite de son Cosmos et excellait dans la manipulation de la trame arachnéenne et complexe du tissu spatio-temporel.

La veille, Saga et le maître avaient quitté le Domaine Sacré, s'envolant hors des frontières de leur pays natal pour effectuer une mission de routine. De leur absence, Kanon connaissait seulement la durée – cinq jours. Leur destination et la raison ayant motivé leur départ ne lui avaient pas été communiquées, l'une comme l'autre étant sans doute des détails bien trop importants pour tomber dans l'oreille du paria qu'il était. Mais si les feux du dépit avaient brûlé son cœur sur le moment, à présent c'étaient le soulagement et un intense sentiment de liberté qui menaçaient de l’enivrer.

Il se mit à courir, l'herbe haute giflant ses mollets tandis que la brise glissait ses doigts évanescents dans sa chevelure aigue-marine. Des éclats de rire, sauvages, irrépressibles, gonflaient sa poitrine. Il gravit avec des bondissements caprins un petit sentier dissimulé sous la végétation, le parcourut sans hésitation pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le quitta tandis que le raidillon se perdait dans des buissons d'épineux.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un champ semé d'affleurements rocheux, entre lesquels paissaient de grasses brebis, telles des nuages blancs accrochés au flanc de la montagne. Au milieu du troupeau paisible se dressait une silhouette appuyée sur un bâton de berger. L'espace fugace d'un instant, l'anxiété referma son poing sur ses entrailles.

_Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas ton monde. Ici tu es libre, et tu as le droit d'être celui que tu veux. Ici, tout est possible._

Ses admonestations intérieures finirent par le calmer. Paré d'un grand sourire, il acheva de grimper les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du berger. Celui-ci l'aperçut et agita une main à son adresse avant de le rejoindre.

« Kanon ! »

Le bâton fut abandonné au milieu des graminées. Deux bras bronzés enlacèrent son cou.

« Kanon, tu m'avais promis de revenir plus vite ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je commençais à me faire d'horribles idées !

— Ah, désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas que l'entraînement occuperait chaque seconde de mes journées…

— Ne va pas te sentir coupable, bougre d'idiot, rit l'autre. Je sais bien que tes devoirs sont immenses, et que le temps que nous passons ensemble est volé à ta déesse. C'est juste que je m'ennuie tant sans toi. »

Les derniers mots furent chuchotés au creux de son oreille, à la fois promesse et reproche. Aiolos se déroba cependant lorsqu'il voulut approfondir leur étreinte.

« Cela fait plus de trois semaines que je t'attends, à présent c'est à toi de te montrer patient. »

Il ramassa son bâton et prit Kanon par la main, le tirant à sa suite pour l'entraîner vers un endroit à l'écart des bêtes et de possibles regards curieux, un berceau de roches tapissé de bruyère. Aiolos s'assit, étirant ses longues jambes hâlées. D'un geste princier, un brin amusé, il invita son compagnon à l'imiter. Puis, le dos calé contre les cailloux aux douces aspérités, il accrocha ses yeux verts à ceux du Gémeau.

« Raconte-moi le Sanctuaire. »

C'était toujours la même demande, exigée d'une voix ne souffrant aucun refus, qui inaugurait leurs longues conversations. Kanon s'y était d'abord prêté avec une infinité de réticences, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à cet ersatz du neuvième gardien. Avant de comprendre que ce qu'il avait pris pour une fidèle copie de l'ami de Saga était, de fait, en tous points dissemblable à l'original. Parler de copie semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fallacieux et méprisant. Il se trouvait certes dans une dimension parallèle mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas autant de légitimité que celle qui l'avait vu naître ?

Progressivement dépouillé de ses doutes par le sourire malicieux et l'effronterie innocente de l'autre garçon, il avait fini par se prêter au jeu. Sur sa langue, la description du Sanctuaire prenait une dimension mythique qui charmait les goûts fantaisistes d'Aiolos. L'histoire d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers se parait des accents d'antiques rhapsodes que n'aurait pas reniés Homère. Les immenses pouvoirs conférés par le Septième Sens rendaient leurs utilisateurs pareils aux héros des contes et des épopées que les anciens narraient lors des veillées.

Aiolos s'était d'abord moqué de lui, refusant de prêter foi aux élucubrations que paraissait inventer pour l'impressionner cet étrange visiteur. Jusqu'au jour où, piqué au vif, Kanon avait tracé d'un doigt nimbé de Cosmos une impossible faille sur un sommet voisin.

L'admiration qui avait illuminé le visage du berger, à ce moment-là, valait toutes les souffrances et les sacrifices qu'il avait endurés les quatorze premières années de sa détestable vie.

Il avait donc raconté, vagues détails qui très vite s'étaient mués en demi-vérités, puis château de cartes dans lequel il avait fini par se bâtir une jeunesse fantasmée, chimérique, frère sans frère et unique apprenti d'un maître impitoyable mais juste. Dans ce rêve qu'il relatait tant pour lui-même que pour son auditoire, il devenait le disciple choyé d'un chevalier dont il recueillait toutes les attentions, l'héritier d'une armure dont il revêtirait très bientôt les pièces flavescentes, le prodige qui suscitait l'adulation de sa cohorte de camarades et même l'approbation, silencieuse mais ô combien savoureuse, du vieux général à la tête des troupes de la déesse. 

Lorsque le nom de Saga s'était échappé des lèvres d'Aiolos, évoquant d'un ton amer un ami de la ville qu'il ne côtoyait plus, Kanon avait eu l'impression que l'autre venait de lui décocher une flèche en plein cœur de ses mensonges. À mots tremblants, il s'était enquis de ce jumeau qui revenait le hanter jusque dans ce monde qu'il croyait n'appartenir qu'à lui, terrifié à l'idée d'apprendre que quelque part sur ces terres il existait aussi un autre Kanon, prisonnier de l'ombre inique de son aîné…

Mais non. D'après ce qu'Aiolos en savait, ce Saga-là était un fils de bonne famille, petit bourgeois d'Athènes qui, il y avait de cela plusieurs années, était venu passer ses vacances dans le village d'Aiolos, avant de couper les ponts à mesure que leurs conditions sociales creusaient le précipice de leurs différences. Surtout, il était enfant unique.

La voie était donc libre pour Kanon, dans cet univers où il donnait enfin libre cours à lui-même. Et si parfois il avait le sentiment de s'enferrer dans une délicieuse illusion, ne tenait-il pas qu'à lui de lui donner chair et consistance ?

Ici, il pouvait tout faire, tout être.

Par ailleurs, modeler l'opinion que cet autre Aiolos avait de lui n'était certainement pas le moindre de ses plaisirs. Contrairement au chevalier du Sagittaire, le jeune berger ne croyait pas en la résurrection d'Athéna. Aucune foi aveugle ne l'enchaînait, nulle trace de cette compassion dégoulinante de bonté n'entachait l'amitié teintée d'adoration qu'il décelait à son égard.

Cet Aiolos-là n'appartenait qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait offrir et recevoir en son nom propre, et plus il passait de temps avec son nouvel ami, plus il en voulait à ce Sanctuaire qui l'avait dépossédé de son existence, plus il jalousait ce frère jadis adoré qui lui avait volé jusqu'à son identité.

Nouant et dénouant les fils enchevêtrés de ses affabulations, il peignait par touches colorées le tableau de son existence sous le regard émerveillé du berger qui l'écoutait, ravi par sa voix grave aux accents rauques.

« À ton tour maintenant, dit-il une fois qu'il eut conclu ses derniers mensonges. Montre-moi le résultat de ces journées que nous avons passées si loin l'un de l'autre. J'espère que tu n'as pas tiré au flanc ! »

Un rire au bord des lèvres, Aiolos se releva avec grâce.

« Tu risques d'être déçu par mon absence totale de progrès, avertit le jeune Grec. Rappelle-toi que je n'ai rien d'un guerrier, et qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Cosmos ni d'arcanes.

— Je serai l'Indulgence personnifiée », promit Kanon, pince-sans-rire.

Il se redressa à son tour et s'approcha de son ami.

« Allons, montre-moi. »

Aiolos hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire, plus malicieux et plus élusif que celui, franc et honnête, du Sagittaire. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra avec application.

Ce n'était qu'une étincelle, fragile et vacillante. Un embryon d'énergie fugace et volatile qui était bien loin d'évoquer, pour les sens exercés du Gémeau, l'explosion originelle de l'univers. Pourtant, c'était bien plus que nombre d'êtres humains sur cette Terre seraient jamais capables de produire : la promesse d'un Éveil au Cosmos susceptible, sous la guidance de Kanon, d'éclore en véritable aura.

Le Gémeau franchit le mince espace qui les séparait. Collant son torse contre le dos d'Aiolos, il enroula ses doigts autour des poignets de l'autre et leva doucement leurs bras unis. Son Cosmos les enveloppa tous les deux de sa puissance dorée ; ses vagues se mêlèrent aux filaments incertains créés par son ami. Au lieu de les engloutir, elles intensifièrent leur structure, leur prêtèrent l'assise de leur force et la régularité de leur tempo.

Lové tout contre lui, le corps d'Aiolos chancela, à peine capable de supporter cet assaut de puissance phénoménale pour un simple mortel. Kanon savait qu'il ne disposait que d'un laps de temps infime. Assurant sa prise sur le berger, il relâcha brusquement leurs deux énergies combinées.

Un trait de lumière jaillit de leurs mains jointes, traversa l'atmosphère estivale et vint se ficher dans l'azur sans nuage, provoquant une imperceptible déchirure dans la toile de l'espace-temps. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, et tout était fini.

Aiolos s'effondra sur le sol aux pieds de Kanon. Ses lèvres entrouvertes peinèrent à faire entrer un peu de souffle dans ses poumons brûlés par l'effort. Il porta une main tremblante à son front, en essuya les gouttes de transpiration qui menaçaient de tomber dans ses yeux écarquillés.

« Quelle expérience… murmura-t-il après une longue minute de silence. S'il te plaît, ne recommence jamais ça. J'ai cru mourir !

— Avec un peu d'entraînement… commença le Gémeau, qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés.

— Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire plein d'autodérision. Aie pitié de moi, qui ne suis qu'un pauvre berger perdu au fin fond des montagnes. Jamais je ne pourrai supporter une énergie si violente. »

Kanon pinça les lèvres, incapable de réprimer sa contrariété. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose, une possibilité parmi d'autres peut-être, venait de lui échapper.

« Je te déçois ? »

Le regard clair était rivé sur lui. Sa fixité comportait une note presque inquiétante.

« Bien sûr que non. Ce que tu viens de faire est déjà extraordinaire, tu sais.

— Je me contenterai très bien de rester dans le confort de mon humanité ordinaire, répliqua Aiolos. Mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux devenir mon preux chevalier des Gémeaux. »

Il sembla à Kanon que la proposition venait de faire chavirer son destin. Au diable la malédiction qui pesait sur sa tête. Au diable les décisions arbitraires du vieux Pope et de son maître. Au diable Saga et ses privilèges nervurés de bonnes intentions. Au diable cette fichue déesse et ce maudit Sanctuaire.

« Tout ce que tu veux », souffla-t-il contre les lèvres vermeilles et toujours souriantes, s'alourdissant sans le savoir de nouvelles chaînes.

_Tu es libre._

Il devenait chaque jour un peu plus fort. Son audace et sa ruse feraient sans doute le reste, s'il décidait de mettre à exécution ce qui n'était pour l'instant que la fumée d'un rêve. Le secret de son existence, qu'il avait tant abhorré, se révélerait son arme la plus affûtée.

Que lui suffisait-il de faire ? Tuer le vieux Pope ? Éliminer le Sagittaire ? Asservir le reste de la chevalerie ? S'assurer que l'incarnation d'Athéna ne verrait jamais le jour ?

Voilà le genre de tâches dont Saga pourrait se charger, si Kanon jouait ses cartes avec finesse. Il savait son frère englué dans les remords et la culpabilité à son endroit. En utilisant les bons arguments, en saupoudrant ses mensonges d'un soupçon de cruelle vérité, il serait capable de diriger l'âme malléable de son jumeau.

Et, plus tard, se débarrasser de lui, l'enfermer quelque part, dans une prison sans geôlier, lui faire goûter la terrible solitude et le gaver d'abjecte impuissance. Le laisser témoin de son triomphe et le garder près de lui, toujours, pour contempler la souffrance se peindre sur ses traits coupables d'être trop semblables aux siens.

_Tout est possible._

L'armure des Gémeaux ne serait qu'une étape, un simple palier dans son irrésistible ascension. Une fois devenu le maître du Domaine Sacré, il emporterait dans sa réalité son joli pâtre aux boucles brunes et au regard enjôleur. Il le garderait avec lui comme la plus précieuse de ses possessions, lui à qui l'on avait volé le droit de posséder.

Et pour finir, il déposerait le monde à leurs pieds.

~Fin~


End file.
